Off Limits
by Vivid Tear
Summary: Ash was sure that Cam was destined to be forever alone with a dozen cats or so, so when a new girl came into town, being the best friend he was, Ash had to make sure they ended up together. When a mix-up on Harmony Day screwed up any chances of Cam and Lillian being together, Ash had to make sure he fixed it. That was his first mistake.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi, guys! My other story accidentally got deleted, so I'm starting fresh. While I was thinking, I got a totally sweet idea.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Ash watched his friend snip flower stems. It was a warm spring day, and there was nothing to do. Cheryl had kicked him out of the barn, telling him that he was disrupting a perfectly good tea party with the chicks born a few weeks earlier.<p>

The mother hen had been particularly annoyed when she discovered that her babies had been placed in plastic tea cups, wiggling around in a mess of pale yellow feathers.

His mom had kicked him out of the shop after he had accidentally knocked over the animal food display his mom had spent the entire morning working on.

He was a disgrace behind the counter. That was why his mom had thrown him back outside to tend to the livestock.

He couldn't even do _that._

Cam finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "…It's not Wednesday. Why are you here?" Ash mock-clutched his heart and gave a look of despair.

"I'm not allowed to visit my best friend? Oh, how terrible the world is." This was met with a small chuckle from the florist.

_Snip, snip, snip._

There was a tap on his shoulder. Behind him stood Laney, holding a plate of Doria. "Hey, Ash. I made your favorite! Care to take a bite?"

Before he could answer, a cry sliced the air. Laney dropped the dish in shock. Pity; he was starving.

_Snip._

"No need to worry, no need to worry!" Mayor Rutger rushed out the Town Hall. He was pretty fast for an old guy, not that Ash ever planned to tell him that.

Cam glanced at the passing mayor before focusing on his flowers again. He glared at the flower that had suddenly gone flowerless, leaving a sad little stem behind.

Ash took the stem and gave it to Laney. "Such a beautiful flower would look marvelous on a young lady such as yourself."

Laney giggled before tossing the flower into the waste basket behind Cam's stall. She suddenly remembered the dropped dish. "Let me get a broom. See you later." Laney walked back into the café, leaving behind the scent of mint.

"Ash, a friend of mine is getting married, and the bouquet's going to be pink and white. Should I use pink roses or gerberas?" Ash snapped back to attention. Unlike his friend, he was terrible with flowers.

"The… pink roses?" It came out more like a question.

"Thanks." Cam took a handful of gerberas and arranged them with some pink flowers Ash didn't know the name of.

Ash glared at him. "Thanks for taking my advice, pal." Cam smiled.

"Welcome to Bluebell!" Rutger's voice came from the entrance. Next to him stood an unfamiliar girl donning the signature Bluebell outfit that had taken Rose weeks to finish.

She was leaning on Georgia, the local southern belle. The girl looked shaken, and a little pale, but fine. Ash wondered what had happened.

After a few minutes of chatting, Rutger went back towards the mountains. Georgia led the new girl through the town, pointing out various buildings. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the boys.

As they approached, Ash noticed a change in Cam. He stood a little straighter, and seemed a little distracted. This was definitely a good sign.

In all the years of living in Bluebell, no girls had managed to peak Cam's interest, not even the Konohana girls they saw at cooking festivals. Ash had begun to think that his friend would forever live alone, with the exception of a few cats.

And Cam very much liked cats.

"Morning, y'all! Meet Lillian, our new farmer!" Georgia sang in her Southern drawl. The so-called Lillian smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Her pale violet-gray eyes twinkled in the light. She wasn't as shaken as she looked.

Ash laughed. "I'm Ash! I live in that house over there. Nice meeting you!" Cam was silent for a moment.

"I'm Cam." As short as the introduction was, Lillian didn't seem to care. Georgia looked inside the café.

"Come on, Lillian. Howard and Laney are in there. Toodles, boys! See you in a short spell!" She skipped inside, Lillian at her heels. Cam followed her movements with his eyes.

"You like her, don't you?" The question seemed to shake Cam out of his daze. He pulled his lavender hat over his eyes, desperately trying to cover his faint blush.

"D-Do not." Cam started trimming his flowers again, the unfinished bouquet sitting on the edge of the table.

_Snip, snip, snip._

Laughter drifted from the café, along with the aroma of sweets baking. Laney seemed to have forgotten the fallen Doria, for she was leaning against the counter laughing with the other two girls. Howard giggled as he flipped an omelet on a frying pan.

"I'm starving, man. I'll see you later after I eat. Want anything?" Ash asked, taking tentative steps toward the door. Cam shook his head, robotically snipping the flowers.

He was clearly stuck in his own little world. He had the new girl on his mind, and Ash knew it.

_Snip, snip, snip._

That was why he was going to do his best friend a favor and get him a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Mooo!"<p>

The cow mooed in joy as Ash jumped on it. It was a very odd pastime, although very enjoyable. He had to make sure Cheryl and his mom didn't see though, or they would have a heart attack. Okay, mom would have a heart attack.

Cheryl would demand why he was trying to make himself catapult over the fence.

Bessie the cow suddenly lurched forward, causing Ash to tumble to the grass. A sheep baa'd irritably at him.

He heard laughter coming from somewhere behind him. Sitting on the fence was Lillian, clearly enjoying herself.

She had been in Bluebell for about two weeks. Ash had planned to set her up on a blind date with Cam, but it clearly didn't work out.

It wasn't a good idea to ask a farmer a question like that while she was trying- and failing- to make a cake. Ash had walked home that day with milk on his hat and flour smeared on his face.

She managed to make a tasty cake by the end of the day, though.

"Stop laughing, Lil. It's hurting my feelings." Lillian hopped off the fence. Brushing off her skirt, she walked towards Ash.

"I made you something!" She pulled out some Hot Milk from her bag. It would just be easier to not question how she was able to put liquid in there without spilling.

Ash took a slow sip. The milk itself was okay, although his family's own cows produced better quality. Ash figured it was because they had had their animals for at least a year.

Lillian was clearly waiting for a reaction. "Yum, couldn't have done better myself." She beamed, her eyes twinkling cheerfully. She suddenly gasped.

"I've got to get going! I have to talk to everyone. See you later!" She jumped over the fence to her pony, who was patiently waiting.

Ash watched as she galloped over to Cam and gave him a mint. He smiled and thanked her, but Ash could see that he clearly loved it.

"ASH!" Cheryl waved her little hand over his face. He laughed and grabbed her, throwing her into the air. She squealed with laughter.

"Why were you staring at Lillian?" Cheryl asked after he set her down. "Do you like her?" With this, her face darkened ominously.

Ash shook his head, quickly calming down his little sister. "No, I'm just doing a favor for someone." Cheryl seemed to find the answer satisfactory.

"Remember what tomorrow is, Ash?" Cheryl questioned. He shook his head. Rather dumbly, he came to realize later.

"It's Spring Harmony Day, silly!" Cheryl widened her eyes, as if in shock that her perfect brother had truly forgotten something.

Ash was quiet for a minute. A scheme was forming in his mind.

Spring Harmony Day was the day where guys gave desserts to girls they liked.

Now all Ash had to do was get Cam to get something for Lillian.

* * *

><p>AN

Done! Ooh, Ash is good. I got my information from the Ushi no Tane site, and I have the game myself, so I'm pretty sure everything's accurate.

Oh god, cow jumping. I actually do that to my own animals. They seem to like it, though. They even get that little music note above their head. :3

It's a known fact that Ash loves Doria.

Till next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey, guys! :D

So I was playing ToTT on my (sister's) DS, the other day, and it froze. Twice.

Once when I was going to Eileen's, and the other when I was brushing my cows. I was kind of annoyed, but whatever.

I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but I couldn't resist writing this. I'm kind of obsessed with Harvest Moon these days.

Meaning I'm totally abandoning my other stories.

Writer's block, anyone?

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'no'?"<p>

Ash glared at his friend from across the counter. Cam was silent as he turned his back to him and picked up the watering can, spraying water onto some blooming flowers.

"Cam, _answer me." _Ash's tone was getting dangerously quiet. Cam's shoulders stiffened, but he continued watering the flowers, which had more than enough water.

Ash slammed a gloved fist down onto the table. "Come on, Cam. What've you got to lose?" Cam set down the watering can, refusing to look Ash in the eyes.

"If you keep this up, you're going to be single for the rest of your life. You'll get a million cats that you'll name after letters, numbers, and the days of the week. You'll name the last cat after Lillian, who'll hate you and hiss at you. The cat, that is. One day Mayor Rutger will visit you just to find that cat nibbling on your foul remains-"

"Ash, stop." Cam's green eyes glimmered dully at him. "I can't. She doesn't like me that way, I just know it."

Ash looked defiantly at him. "You'll never know unless you try! Besides, if you wait too long, one of the Konohana guys will woo her. They say that Kana fellow's muscles are pretty big-"

"I don't know why I put up with you." Cam's lips curled a little.

"He has damn _tattoos_! Come on Cam, you'll regret this if you don't make Lillian a dessert. Then you'll never get married, and I'll have to have an _old cat hag_ as my best friend! Dude, how degrading is that?" Ash put up his arms hysterically.

Cam scoffed. "Thanks for your support, I appreciate it." He was silent for a few minutes, gazing absently at the rose seeds for sale. "…Should I?"

"What?_ No. _I just begged you to do it because I wanted to see you fail at cooking. _No shit, Sherlock." _Ash rolled his eyes, flicking a leaf off his hat. Cam mumbled something.

"Speak up. Mumbling will never get you a girl. Just to let you know, of course."

Cam looked at the spot above Ash's head. "I-I can't give it to her myself. I'd die of embarrassment. Would you..?" Cam faltered at the end, pulling his hat down.

Ash laughed. "Sure, anything for my best bud! I'll be happy to play messenger boy!" Cam mumbled something about bi-polar personalities, rearranging his shop inventory.

"Hey Cam, have you seen Lillian? She's usually in town by now." Laney approached from the café. She then noticed Ash. "Hey, Ash!" She giggled and straightened her apron.

"No." Cam said bluntly. He looked towards the entrance. "I should-"

"Ash, go check her farm. Cam and I'll stay here." Laney looked towards Grady's shop. "Maybe she's there."

"But I-" A weak mumble came from Cam.

"You've got your shop to watch. Besides, you have a perfect view of the village from here. Catch you guys later."

Laney took off to Georgia's, daintily stepping down the steps. She gave a backwards wave. "Nice seeing you, Ash!"

Cam's voice was monotone. "You should get going, Ash. See you after work." Ash felt sorry for him. What had Cam done to deserve this? The Harvest Goddess must've been pissed at him or something.

"Alright. After I find her, I'll help you make something during your break." He set off towards Lillian's farm.

* * *

><p>Ash marveled at how dainty looking the farm looked.<p>

Along the path were two cleared out rows to plant stuff in, although they were empty. A cow grazed in the pasture, two chickens clucking happily from their pen.

Pretty good condition.

It was pretty bare, though.

Lillian had seemed ambitious, so it was a surprise that her farm was so plain. He had at least expected a few flowers growing, because that was the kind of girl she was.

A loud crash came from the house. Ash dashed towards it, ready to beat someone up if there was an intruder.

He pushed the door open… just to find Lillian in the kitchen, picking up a spilled bowl. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Eh heh, sorry."

She smiled. "No problem. Why are you here, Ash?" She poured some milk into the pot Howard had given her.

"Laney was worried." Lillian's eyes widened, her mouth in a perfect _o._

"I should apologize to her. Georgia came over earlier, and I kind of lost track of time. Tell her I'll come by later, please." Ash grinned as she cracked a few eggs into the pot, stirring slightly before leaving the pot to cook over the fire.

"I'll show you around, then!" She let go of the wooden spoon and grabbed Ash's wrist, the sudden action causing him to blush, although he didn't know why.

Lillian pulled him to the barn. "The pasture is rather small, so I won't be able to get many animals. I considered getting another cow to keep Daisy company, but…" She bit her lip, instead pointing to the chicken pen.

"That's Orchid, and that's Moondrop."

Ash laughed. "Flower theme?" Lillian giggled, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

"This place is called Bouquet Farm. Stop laughing at me!" Ash shook with laughter, his face becoming red. Lillian started laughing too.

This girl was just perfect for Cam.

Once they stopped laughing, Ash leaned against the white fence. Facing Lillian, he asked a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Why is this place so… plain?" Ash looked at his feet. He hoped it didn't sound rude.

Lillian shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I, er, have… a few… money problems…" Her eyes widened at Ash's expression. "It's nothing to worry about, though! I just have to, umm, save up!"

"Okay. If you ever need any help…" Lillian shook her head frantically.

"N-no! It's fine!" A pause. "It's getting late. You should go now." She waved, walking stiffly before shutting the door to her cottage-like house quietly.

Ash had seriously screwed up.

On the bright side, at least he knew more about Lillian.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."<p>

Cam glared at Ash as he skimmed through a cookbook. Specifically for Harmony Day desserts.

Howard pulled another book from the shelf. "Cammie, dear, this one has marvelous desserts!" Howard's eyes gleamed with exuberance. "Who's the lucky lady? Is it Lillian?"

Cam nearly choked. "W-What? How do you know? I-I mean…" Howard chuckled.

"I knew it! I just knew it! That lucky girl~" Howard clapped his hands together and spun around. Laney, who was peering at a cookbook, widened her eyes in shock.

"Cam, you like Lily? You'd make a cute couple!" She laughed, turning to Ash. "Someone in mind, Ash?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not at this moment. Why?" Laney's cheerful eyes dimmed a little.

"Oh, no reason."

The awkward moment was interrupted by Howard."Ooh, Cammie, look at this! Perfect, no?" Howard pushed the cookbook into his space.

Cam raised an eyebrow, then smiled. No; more like curled his lips. "Looks good." Howard got a dreamy look on his face.

"Cammie and Lillian sitting in a tree~"

"Howard, please shut up."

* * *

><p>AN

Hey, I'm finally done!

So I got Ash to red flowers the other day. I'm trying to find ore stones for the bed upgrade. Trying and failing, that is.

Anyone know what Lillian was making? Virtual cookies to you! :D

Cam was kind of depressing in this chapter, I admit. It just came out like that. My bad! (-^3^-)

Ash still totally owns Cam, though. (Well, in my opinion he does.)

I thought the nickname Cammie was cute. You know, that kind of name that people hate, but put up with. :D

Moondrop is a flower in Harvest Moon. I think it's the one with yellow petals.

Bye! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I finally found the ore stones~ (refer to last chapter.)

So I wanted to keep on playing, since I have this terrible habit of playing under the covers at night, but my mom hid my (sister's) DS. Why my sister's? She hid my dsi XL before.

Stupid mom. :/

I'm still not sure who Lillian will end up with. It's either Ash or Cam, although I'm leaning towards Ash, 'cause he's a cutie. (-^_^-)

Isn't that a cute face? I saw it somewhere before. :D

* * *

><p>Laney was seriously starting to confuse Ash.<p>

She had seem so disappointed when he had loudly proclaimed that he didn't have any desserts for any girl- or boy, for that matter- because he didn't like anyone that way.

That was why he got Georgia, one of Laney's best friends (besides Lillian, who hadn't lived in Bluebell all that long).

Georgia was now _tisking _rather sadly at Ash, balancing on the fence while gazing at her horse, Dakota. Ash didn't really get the appeal of it.

Because stepping in horse poop isn't attractive. Ever.

Why Grady walked around proudly with horse poop stitched into his sweater, Ash didn't want to know.

"I don't understand why boys are so _dumb, _when girls make it so very obvious." Georgia glared at the taller boy. "Ya see, Laney's taken a liking to you. I don't really see the charm."

Ash gaped dumbly with his mouth wide open. Laney liked _him_? As nice as she was, Ash had always viewed her as a sister.

After a slight misunderstanding involving half-dead insects and a four-year-old Cheryl, Laney had made it clear that her role was friend-only.

Georgia continued on. "Now, the problem is that you don't like her back, right? And I don't want her sad, 'cause if you do, you'll be gettin' some real trouble outta me."

Cue sinister stare.

Of course, the moment was ruined by Lillian.

"Hi guys! Georgia, are you free this afternoon? We could go up into the mountains." She smiled brightly, tucking a stray lock of hair into her bandana.

It was creepy how the farm girl just appeared at the worst moments.

Georgia gave one last glare to Ash, then turned to Lillian. Suddenly, her expression turned a 360 as she smiled at her friend. "I have a little break later, so we can spend a little spell in the mountain. I'll even bring Dakota."

Ash crept away as Georgia started ranting about her so-called "rivalry" with Kana from Konohana.

This was bad. So very bad. This was a huge misunderstanding. Laney wasn't supposed to like him. She was supposed to be his friend who occasionally baked delicious desserts to eat.

So he resorted to the only thing left for him to do while in a moment of confusion.

He jumped on his sheep because the cow was pregnant.

It was worth it, even though Cheryl had screamed at him.

Rose had stared at him oddly as she left to water the flower beds by the abandoned church. It was all worth it, though. It had helped to clear his head.

Literally.

As usual, he had face-planted into the grass after half an hour of consecutive jumping, and he had probably lost the few brain cells he was capable of keeping.

* * *

><p>Ash woke up the next morning earlier than usual. His mom was snoring in her bed, and Cheryl curled up with her pink sheep plushie.<p>

Spring Harmony Day.

Of course. That's what he was forgetting. All Ash had to do was wait for Cam to give him the dessert he had made for Lillian, since he was such a sissy.

Ash, satisfied that he had managed to remember, took out some cereal and milk and poured it into a bowl. The creamy white made him even hungrier.

After stuffing his face (hey, a growing boy needed food), he put his bowl into the sink and stepped outside, carefully closing the door as not to disturb his mom and sister.

It was roughly around 4:30, and Ash decided that he would let the animals get a little more shut-eye. In the early morning, a faint spring mist clung to the houses, giving it a faint fairy-tale feel.

He wondered why he had to live in such a girly town, although the looks were part of the appeal.

Ash decided to look around the mountain. He was certain that he could cover a good bit with a few hours on his hands. Ash walked out of town, taking a few minutes to peer into Lillian's farm. It was eerily quiet. The flower beds were still empty. Exactly how much 'saving' was she planning?

A few minutes later, he was in the mountain.

It was pretty peaceful. Birds flitted around, and butterflies lazed around on flowers. A rabbit looked curiously at him before taking off into a hole in the ground.

As he got in deeper, he started hearing a few sounds. As far as he was concerned, no one in Bluebell was up yet. Well, that he could see.

A few grunts were heard by the deeper side of the water. A peach colored bandana rested comfortably in tame brown hair.

Lillian.

From what he could see, she was fishing, nagging the early morning beauties before anyone else could. After a few more seconds, she reeled in a huge fish, holding it triumphantly in her hands before putting it into a basket sitting on a rock.

She started fishing again. Ash decided to confront her, just to see exactly why she was fishing so early in the morning. Being a farmer, Lillian probably needed all the sleep she could get. Besides, fishing was something you could hold off.

"Hi, Lillian, is that you?" Ash jumped down the ledge to where Lillian was standing. She gave a cry of shock and almost fell into the water, had Ash not caught her.

She shakily stood up before smiling at Ash. "Thanks, Ash. What're you doing up so early?" Ash sat down on the pier, glancing at the basket. From what he could see, Lillian had been there all morning.

"I could say the same to you. I just woke up early today, I guess." Lillian said nothing, focusing on her basket. She seemed to be making mental calculations. She suddenly looked up, casting an apologetic face in Ash's direction.

"Sorry. Um, you were saying?" Ash stared at Lillian, noticing something he hadn't seen before. Lillian's eyes were dull, her face a little pale. She seemed ready to collapse, but didn't want to abandon her money-making.

"You should go home and rest a bit." Ash frowned as Lillian stubbornly shook her head. She put her hands on her hips.

"I can't rest! I have to put out my animals after this, then ship these before they dry. Then I have to talk to everyone, and forage, and-" She sounded near hysterics. Then she suddenly pitched forward, most likely passed out from exhaustion.

Ash scrambled to catch her before she could hit her face on the edge of the dock. He lay her gently down on the grass, then rising to gather up her stuff. He figured that the animals wouldn't get it if he left everything on top the rather tall rock.

He was far too freaked out to think clearly. He had done the basics, but now what? He obviously couldn't leave her there in such a fetal position, but he couldn't exactly run over to get Dr. Ayame in Konohana.

To do so would take multiple hours.

So he did the obvious.

He picked up the delicate, passed out girl in a bridal position, and carefully carried her to her farm. It took a lot of time, but it was the least he could do.

The door had no lock, so Ash carefully opened the door and tucked Lillian into bed. His heart thumped heavily, although he didn't know why.

After staring worriedly at her for a few more minutes, he quietly got up and went back home. It was 7:45, and he probably had a lot of explaining to do.

He just couldn't get rid of that heavy feeling in his heart.

* * *

><p>AN

And so the romance begins! :D

I'm supposed to be doing English homework right now, but that could wait. Like, whatever. It's almost 5:30, but whatever.

Well, whadduya think? I'm pretty proud of this chapter.

So, I've gone on hiatus with my PJO stories, mostly because of stupid writer's block. My inspirational spark is gone. So I'm taking it out on this story. Smart, no?

I now have to finish this up so I could finish my homework, so~

Bye~ (-^_^-)

Umm, that face is just too cute to not do. DON'T JUDGE ME.

BTW, anyone catch the Alice in Wonderland reference?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hi, guys! :D

I still can't find my damn DS XL. Meaning I haven't been able to play ToTT. :/

But whatever! At least I can still write on it, right? Heh heh, I said right/write twice. ;3

Anyways, on with the chapter~ :D

* * *

><p>Ash watched his mother fuss over the over-worked girl. Jessica frowned as she felt Lillian's temperature, setting a damp cloth on the city girl's forehead.<p>

After he had tucked in Lillian, Ash had dashed to his mother's. After a few words, complete with frantic hand gestures, Jessica had gotten together a bundle of stuff that might help, telling Cheryl to watch the shop until she was back.

Cheryl hadn't been exactly happy about that.

Jessica gave Lillian a final look-over and quietly got her things together. She motioned Ash outside. As soon as she closed the door, she turned to Ash.

"Why does that poor girl overwork herself? She should be staying near home, waiting for any surprise visitors," Jessica shook her head.

Ash shrugged, he was completely mystified. What exactly was Lillian hiding? Before he could ponder anymore, Jessica motioned to the animal barn and chicken coop. "Better get the animals taken care of."

Before Ash could say anything, Jessica barreled on. "Hurry on home after. Cheryl took care of the chickens; you've got to do the livestock."

Jessica went back inside for a few minutes, then shut the door behind her. Nodding to Ash, she went down the path, towards town.

Ash was silent for a minute. Great, _more work. _After he took care of work, he would have to make time to go to the mountain to get Lillian's stuff and visit Howard's for the chocolate cake Cam had made for her.

Well, at least he could have a few hours without Cheryl clinging to him every second. Sure, as cute as she was, no one wanted a little fan girl on their heels 24/7.

Ash went into the chicken coop. As he bent down to pick up the two eggs, the chickens clucked angrily, not wanting a stranger stealing their treasures. Ash rolled his eyes and gently threw them outside. As they soared out the door, Ash could hear them clucking joyfully.

Freaks.

Next, he went to the barn and brushed Daisy the cow. She nuzzled him gently. Ash took a milker from the corner. He milked the cow, surprised at the quality.

It was perfectly white, smooth and tasty.

He was glad that Lillian knew how to take care of animals. He pushed Daisy out into the small pasture, turning to the path out. He left the animal produce by the door. He froze, looking back at the house.

"I should at least check on her." Ash mumbled to himself as he opened the door. Lillian looked exactly as she did before. Ash walked up to her side.

A stray strand of hair covered her face. On impulse, he brushed it away. After realizing what he just did, he yanked his hand away, backing away a few steps.

He was probably a little feverish.

Ash sighed and walked out the door, towards town. Away from Lillian.

On the way, he saw Cam inspect some flowers near the shipping bin. The taller boy saw him and waved, a small smile gracing his features.

"Hey, Ash. Good morning." Cam bent down and plucked a blue magic flower from the grass. Twirling it in his fingers, he looked up. "What're you doing here so early?"

Ash mentally panicked; Cam was _not _allowed to know about his little morning 'adventure'. "Umm… I was… looking… for… a, er, butterfly for Cheryl. You know how she gets."

The lie slipped out easily at the end. Cam raised an eyebrow, putting the flower in his pocket. He briefly glanced at the entrance to Lillian's farm. "The cake is in the oven heating up right now. When'll you get it?"

Ash shrugged. "An hour, maybe? Chill, Cam. She'll get your proclamation of love by the end of the day." Ash laughed as Cam's face heated up. He mumbled something, raising his hand in farewell as he dazedly walked back to town.

Ash watched him go, glad that he had been able to keep his cool. After a few minutes of procrastination, he went back to his house, prepared for at least half an hour's worth of animal care-taking.

* * *

><p>"Now, Ash, have ya figured out how things are with Laney?" Georgia watched him from her horse pasture. Ash hesitated, looking at the café, before slumping and trudging over.<p>

"N-No." Georgia was silent. Suddenly, she looked him in the eye, focusing her golden eyes at him. Her lips were curled oddly at the edges. It wasn't a smile at all. Ash gulped.

"Ash, do you fancy anybody? Got a gal you like?" Georgia didn't look mad, just a little disappointed. Ash slowly shook his head. Georgia seemed to notice the moment's hesitation.

"Make things right with Laney." With that, Georgia hopped over the fence, towards the entrance of town. After a few seconds, she was out of sight.

Ash stared at the empty spot she had just occupied. When had Georgia become so intimidating? He walked towards the café slowly; trying to delay the moment he knew was going to happen.

He pushed the door open. Cam was waiting by the counter, fidgeting with the blue magic flower. Behind him stood a stately chocolate cake with intricate designs on it.

"Yum, are you sure this isn't a wedding cake?" Ash resisted the urge to swipe his finger across the top of the cake. Cam stopped fiddling with the flower, looking at Ash.

"Are you ready?" The three words made Ash stop drooling. He looked up the stairs, toward the bedrooms. Shaking his head and holding up the 'one minute' sign, he walked up the steps.

From experience, he knew the room with less pink was Laney's. He turned left, expecting Laney to be there, which was why he was puzzled when he saw the room was empty.

He shrugged and sat down on her bed, making himself comfortable. He froze when he felt something hard. Looking at the spot, he realized something was under the mattress. It was the Princess and the Pea all over again.

Ash slipped his hand underneath the mattress, hand clasping on something rectangle. Dragging it out, he saw it.

A diary.

It was obviously Laney's. Ash hesitated, gripping the book. Against his better judgment, he opened the diary, skimming through it.

He stopped on the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw Ash playing with Cheryl in the mountain. He was twirling her around, both of them laughing. He gently set her down and set her down on a rock, still laughing._

_I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I guess I tripped. I let out a little pathetic scream and almost fell into the stream, the deep end, no less._

_May I remind you that I can't swim?_

_So I fell a less than graceful fall, expecting to end up in the freezing cold water._

_Instead, I fell into a pair of arms. It wasn't exactly painless, but a whole lot better than water. Ash was breathing heavily, still holding on. I'm not really sure how he had run over so fast, but I'm glad he did._

_That was when I realized that I, Laney, had fallen for Ash._

_I had probably just put myself in a very bad situation. Cheryl was glaring at me from across the water._

_-Laney_

The book thudded heavily on the ground. What had he just read? Before he could comprehend it, he heard some footsteps going up the stairs. Heart pounding, he picked up the diary and stuffed it back under the mattress.

"Hey, Ash. Cam told me you were waiting for me." Laney was out of breath, her cheeks a barely noticeable pink. She managed to hold her composure, though

Unfortunately, Ash was cursed with the gift of awkwardness. "I-I…" Laney stared at him, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Ash cleared his throat. "I… do-do you… l-like me?" Ash managed to stutter out. Laney froze, her green eyes widening. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Laney closed her eyes, collapsing on her bed.

"Was it Georgia?" Ash didn't even need to nod. Laney raised her head to look at him. Her face was unbelievably red.

She sighed. "…Yes. Yes, Ash, I do like you. But you don't like me like that, do you?" Ash shook his head, speechless. Laney wasn't freaking out like he expected her to.

"You don't mind?" Laney sat up; her hair a little messed up. She gave a faint smile, shaking her head.

"My dad didn't think it would work out. You know how he is; the Cupid of town. He didn't tell it to my face, but his smile seemed a little fake, now that I think of it." Laney exhaled, blowing some hair out of her face.

"I guess this is it. Well, see you, I guess." Laney stood up, walking over to a table cluttered with girly things, generally ignoring Ash.

Ash shakily stood up and walked out of the room, trying hard not to trip down the stairs. Apparently trying hard wasn't enough. He fell down the stairs one-by-one, thumping loudly on the floor. Cam stared amusedly at him.

Laughter was heard from Laney's room. Somehow, Ash knew it would be okay between the two of them.

Despite the happiness bubbling from him, he clamped a hand over his nose in pain. Cam rolled his eyes and got up to fetch him in ice pack.

Deliveries would have to be held off.

* * *

><p>After the pain had subsided, Ash had run to the mountain, just remembering to gather Lillian's stuff. The cake and forgotten stuff would take at least two trips.<p>

After a few more minutes of huffing and puffing, Ash had left them inside Lillian's house and ran back to the café, grabbing the cake from the platter.

As he walked out slowly, catching his breath, he tried to ignore the knowing glances villagers were giving him. Grady waved on the way to Town Hall.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Grady chuckled merrily, walking away before Ash could answer. He walked towards Lillian's, almost jogging, trying to ignore the wink he had seen Rutger give him as he inspected the town square's statue.

Talk about embarrassment.

Finally, he was at the farm. It was about 2:00, and the sun was blazing. He quickly stepped into the house to avoid the sunny glare.

Lillian was still sleeping. Ash stared at her before setting down the cake gently on the little table near her bed. He backed away slowly, towards the door.

Mission accomplished.

He froze at the sudden sound behind him. Lillian was staring at him sleepily. "Thanks for the Harmony Day present, Ash." Before he could protest, Lillian was back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN

Dun-dun-dun! :D

Okay, bye~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hi, guys! :D

So I recently got my game back (thanks, mom…), and decided to sleep (no saving) until Spring, Year 2, to see if Ash would propose to me.

And he did~

I was playing at night, and the proposal scene was so cute I almost squealed. (-^3^-)

Now I can stop bribing him~

If you read the author's note at the end, you'll see that I've included the rice/flour trick. Just because I'm nice.

* * *

><p>"Did Lillian like it?"<p>

Cam leaned on the café table, directing his gaze at Ash. Ash gulped, giving a nervous smile, fiddling with his plaid cap. Cam waited.

"She… was speechless." Cam seemed satisfied with the answer and gave a small smile, taking a sip from the mixed fruit juice sitting in front of him. Ash pushed his piece of chocolate cake around on his plate with a fork.

The door to the café opened. In waltzed Cheryl, in all her little girl glory. Having not noticed either boy, she went up the counter. Howard smiled at her.

"Hello there, little Cherry! Do you want that Trifle now?" Cheryl nodded eagerly as Howard went to the mini fridge and pulled out the dessert.

"Your mom's got it covered, dear." Howard explained as he gave Cheryl a spoon. Cheryl quickly gave her thanks and skipped out the door. Howard giggled at the sight of her.

He quickly stopped when he noticed the boys. Facing them, he put his hands on his hips. "Have either of you noticed Laney? She went on her break a while ago. To the mountains, she said."

Cam shrugged, taking another sip. "Have you asked Georgia or Lillian? In fact, I could go ask-" Ash stood up quickly, causing Cam to jump.

Cam was not allowed to know about Lillian's accident.

Or the fact that she thought the dessert had come from Ash.

"I'll go check. Besides, Cam, don't you have to finish up that bouquet?" Ash gestured to Cam's work room. Howard nodded in agreement.

"That's right! Cammie, you stay here while Ash does all the dirty work. You're much too delicate!" Cam blushed, pulling his hat lower. Howard gently took the untouched chocolate cake from Ash, giving him the universal sign for 'get out'.

Ash slowly walked to the door. He tried to ignore the vacant stare Cam was giving him. The mood didn't match with Howard's humming.

As he got outside, something attacked him. Okay, some_one. _Cheryl clung to his legs, giggling. The Trifle was half gone, sitting idly on the outdoor café table.

"Mom said that she was going to make cheese dumplings tonight!" Cheryl announced happily. Ash laughed, grabbing Cheryl and tossing her into the air.

"Put me downnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Cheryl screamed. After a few minutes, Ash gently released her. She laughed, out of breath. She cheerfully waved goodbye as Ash continued on.

By the time he was out of town, it was 3:00. Ash stared at Lillian's before going onto the mountain path. Better to face her later.

A bird pecked at him curiously as he ventured on. After a while, it figured that pecking would not resort in any food and flew away, whistling a happy tune. A butterfly flew in his face. Ash laughed as he caught it and released it behind him.

He had forgotten how fun the mountain could be.

His thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice, distinctively sounding like Laney's. It was followed by a deeper voice. Was Laney talking to a guy?

Ash saw some blond hair by the shallow end of the river. He ducked behind a tree, just enough to see the two figures.

"You should really come with me to Bluebell!" Laney smiled at an unknown figure. He was wearing the trademark clothes of Konohana. The boy laughed.

"I would, but I told Rahi I would show him my new farm," He smiled apologetically. Laney gave him an innocent look.

"But you're on the Bluebell side of the mountain already!" The boy shrugged, gesturing at the sun. It was starting to sink.

He petted a small white thing that Ash soon realized was a pony. "I'll visit your village tomorrow. I've been meaning to see the farmer there," He mounted the pony and waved to Laney. "Bye!"

Laney watched him leave. Ash waited a few minutes, then crept out. He feigned surprise when he saw Laney. "Oh, there you are!"

Laney smiled at him. "Hi, Ash. Come sit with me."

They sat together in silence. Finally, Ash faced her. "I heard some horse hooves on the way here. Was it Lillian's?" Laney blushed, staring at the water.

"I'll tell you some other time."

Ash shrugged. "Oh, by the way, your dad was looking for you," Laney nodded, getting up to brush off her apron.

"Okay. Well, see you later, Ash. Happy Spring Harmony Day."

Laney walked back towards the way down to Bluebell. Ash stared at the spot the boy had been sitting at. Exactly who was he? A definite Konohanian.

Ash shrugged and got up, jogging down to Bluebell. Hopefully Laney would make it down before he did, so Cam wouldn't question if he had asked Georgia and Lillian.

Speaking of Lillian…

* * *

><p>Ash paced for a few more minutes before gently opening the door. Lillian rested on her bed, absently flipping through a book. She looked bored beyond belief. She looked up and smiled when she saw Ash.<p>

"Hi, Ash. What brings you here?" She set down the book- "Animal Healthcare"- and sat up. She reached over and took a sip of some hot milk on the counter.

Ash shifted awkwardly. "Umm, Cam… wanted me to check on you."

Lillian's expression changed to surprise. "Wow, really? I didn't really think he liked me all that much," Ash laughed in spite of himself. If only she knew.

He sat down on the foot of her bed. "He's my best friend. What do you think of him?" Lillian pondered for a few minutes, occasionally taking sips of milk. Finally, she looked up.

"He's kind of aloof, I guess you could say. Or, at least to me."

She was silent for a moment. "Why?"

Ash coughed, stalling for time. "Just wanted to know. Cam's just like that. Aloof, I mean. Well, to strangers," Lillian took a sip before snapping her fingers, a look of triumph plastered on his face. Ash was slightly scared to see what she had to say.

"I know! I'll try to befriend him. He likes mint, right?" Ash nodded, beginning to smile. His master-more like failing- plan was starting to form.

"I hope he doesn't think I'm bribing him or anything. I just want to see what he's really like. He looks like a sweet guy," Lillian smiled, setting down the drained cup. Ash laughed.

"He is. Howard calls him 'Cammie Bear' sometimes," Ash got up, brushing off his pants. "It's getting kind of late. I've got to go now. See you around."

Ash started to walk towards the door when Lillian topped him. She was out of bed, stretching. She smiled and set a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, thanks again for the cake. I just found out the traditions around here."

"Actually, C-"

Lillian opened the door, shooing Ash out. "Shoo! I've got to herd in the animals in a few minutes, so see you later!"

She then proceeded to close the door, leaving the unfinished sentence lingering in the still air. Ash's shoulders slumped as he set down the dirt path. If Cam were to hear of this, Ash would be a dead man.

And if Lillian were to hear of this from an angry Cam, she would help him beat Ash up.

Either way, this was probably going to end badly.

Ash kept on walking, almost slamming into a tree. When he heard footprints coming, he froze and jumped behind it, shimmying up the trunk.

A boy was headed to Lillian's farm. The same one who had spoken to Laney. He seemed deep in thought, hands in pockets; head down, as if he were ashamed to be doing whatever he was doing.

Ash had a perfect view from up in the tree.

Lillian was herding the last animal inside, giving a tender stroke to Daisy the cow. It mooed happily as it was pushed inside the barn. The stranger watched silently before beginning to advance again. Lillian looked up to greet the person, until she saw who it was.

She immediately tensed. The strange boy shrank back before timidly lifting his head. Lillian's eyes were full of pain and anger.

"Get off my farm. Now."

The boy backed up. "Look, I'm-"

"I said; get off my farm, _Phillip." _Lillian spat out the name bitterly. Phillip shrank back again. He held up his hands in surrender. An expensive looking watch was fastened on his right arm. It twinkled in the late afternoon light.

"It wasn't my fault!" The comment caused Lillian's scowl to deepen. She looked like a devil; ready to rip anyone to shreds. Tears sprung from the corners of her eyes.

She turned her back coolly. "Get off my property, _rich kid."_

Phillip sighed in defeat as he turned towards the dirt path. "I'll make you listen one day. I'm truly sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

Ash felt like a jerk watching the event unfold.

Lillian's eyes were steel. "Sorry doesn't cut it," The words crept out, almost like a hiss. She turned her back again for a few minutes. When she turned back, her face was completely blank. "I lost just about everything I had, and you have the nerve to _say sorry?"_

Phillip shifted from where he stood. "You still have Akira."

Lillian gave a creepy smile. "She's half-dead. In a coma, they say." Phillip stared at his watch, seeming to appraise the diamonds. His eyes were pained.

"I'll-"

"Get off my property."

Ash quietly slid down the tree and ran back home, unable to watch any more. He was being a real bitch, watching private events he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

><p>AN

DUN-DUN-DUN~

I wonder what happened? Well, I'm not wondering, because I know exactly what's going to happen. Power of the author, FTW.

I was reading a book, and the name Akira popped up. I thought it was really cute. I'm going to name my in-game daughter that, probably.

Rice Trick:

Buy Rice from Raul or Diego.

Cook in Pot to make Cooked Rice.

Cook Cooked Rice in Pot again to make Rice Porridge.

Sell.

Flour Trick:

Buy Flour from Raul or Diego.

Cook in Pot to make Bread.

Cook Bread in Frying Pan to make Toast.

Enjoy! Your profit goes up unbelievably. Buy as much as you're capable of getting, and do it all in one day. Can anyone say, Millionaire?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

What's up! :D

I have decided to write a chapter because I started playing the game again. This time I'm wooing Hiro. He's such a cutie.

AND HE'S A DOCTOR. Or, you know, a doctor's apprentice.

Same difference. (Even though that doesn't make sense.)

* * *

><p>"Ash! Ash! ASH!"<p>

His mother whacked him with a towel. Ash scowled, rubbing his cheek. Jessica rolled her eyes, setting the towel down. She stared at him carefully, examining him. Finally she frowned. "Did something happen?"

Ash shook his head. "Um, no. Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering." She stirred the stew, probing some of the carrots. "Mind looking for Cheryl? I think she's at Lillian's."

Ash turned quickly so she wouldn't see his groan. Now, of all times? That was just too harsh. However, it had to happen eventually, and now was a perfect opportunity. "Alright, mom." She nodded, smiling.

He heard her mother calling after him as the door closed. "Don't think you got away, mister!"

He sighed; of course he didn't. Georgia waved from across the house. She set down Dakota's brush and hopped over the fence, approaching him rather quickly. Before he could run and cower in the straw in the barn, Georgia clamped a hand down on his shoulder, smiling.

"Laney's been actin' rather happy, ya know? Did something happen?"

Ash laughed nervously, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Eh heh, er, n-no? Of course n- please don't kill me…" The last bit came out as a whimper as Georgia tightened her grip. The southern belle would make a good assassin or something.

She pulled him to the town entrance near the church. Sitting down by the fountain, she looked at Ash expectantly. He sighed in defeat. "She met some guy from Konohana. He's apparently a hottie." He finished with sarcasm, rubbing his shoulder in slight pain. Georgia nodded, starting to get up.

"Oh, is that it? Well, I reckon I can find out the rest. Thanks, Ash. Glad she moved on from you." She grinned. Within a few minutes, she was gone.

Time for Lillian's.

* * *

><p>"Cheryl, are you there?"<p>

Ash called out into the empty farm land. He could see a few seeds growing now. Perhaps they were a gift? He stepped a little closer. All the animals were inside except a chicken perched innocently on top of the house. Upon closer inspect, he could see Lillian and Cheryl trying to coax the animal down. Lillian cried in frustration. "Moondrop, come down! Moonie!"

Cheryl noticed Ash first. She grinned in delight, pointing at the roof. "Lillian, my big brother can climb up there!"

Before he could deny anything, Lillian looked at him hopefully. "Really, Ash? Please, can you get my chicken down?"

He felt his mouth move before he could stop it. "I'll see what I can do." Cheryl clapped in delight. He looked at the house. It would be impossible to climb up it, but maybe he could find a ladder or something. In the field were a few bales of hay. He dragged them over, stepping on them cautiously. When they held his weight, he climbed up step by step.

"How the hell does a chicken get stuck on a roof anyway?" He muttered to himself. Moondrop clucked at him curiously as a hand appeared to find the chicken. Pawing around blindly, Ash grazed the chicken's body. He made a wild grab. The chicken clucked in alarm, pecking at the enemy.

Ash cursed, hoisting himself up onto the roof. He gripped the chicken gently with both hands, preparing to climb back down. However, two things happened that probably shouldn't have happened.

The chicken squirmed out of his hands, flying down to the ground. It flailed wildly, clucking loudly. As Ash grabbed for it, he slipped and fell off the roof. Moondrop somehow landed in Lillian's arms. She didn't notice Ash sailing through the air as she cooed to the stupid chicken.

Ash landed with a loud thud. Cheryl screamed, running toward him. Lillian threw the chicken into the pen as Cheryl cradled his head in her lap. "Brother? Are you okay?"

He saw Lillian hover over him. Wait, maybe two of them? It was all fuzzy. His eyes closed as he felt a tear fall on his face. Lillian said something to Cheryl. She placed my head on her lap as Cheryl ran off somewhere, probably to Mom.

Lillian's hands straightened my hat, quivering slightly. "I'm sorry, Ash…" She whispered. Then he blanked out.

All he was supposed to do was get Cheryl and maybe tell Lillian the truth. Somehow he ended up falling off the roof because of a freaking chicken.

* * *

><p>Ash felt someone wrap something around my head. As he came to, he noticed that he was in a… hospital? Clinic? A woman in a white coat stepped back, checking him over. There was a throbbing in Ash's head. She smiled, handing him some water. Gulping it down, she laughed as he almost choked.<p>

"Careful, kiddo. I don't want you dying after I just fixed you up. I'm Dr. Ayame, and you're in Konohana right now. Lillian told me… you got jumped by a chicken?"

"W-What?"

She laughed. "Heh heh, just kidding. She's worried though." Looking over her shoulder, she called to a young looking boy. "Hiro! Call Lillian in, please."

He nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

Dr. Ayame gave me some tablets to swallow as she stood up. "Surprisingly, there was no permanent damage, considering you fell on your head. However, I suggest you do no physical work for at least a month, okay?"

Ash's eyes widened. What? Without work, he would probably have to take up something lame like knitting. Something Cam was probably a master of, now that he thought of it.

A familiar hand rested on his cheek. Lillian smiled sadly, tracing a pattern on his face. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. "It's all my fault, Ash…"

He shook his head weakly. "W-What? No. It was an accident, and I would have gone up there anyway." Her finger stopped in its tracks. She moved her hand up to his hand, playing with a few strands. His hat was perched on the table, out of his reach. Lillian giggled quietly. "You're cute without your hat."

He probably blushed, but the medicine was dulling his senses. She stood up, adjusting her skirt. "I'm going back to Bluebell now. Jessica and Cheryl are worried sick." Before she was out of reach, Ash shakily grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Lillian. I-I have to tell you something."

She looked puzzled. "What?"

"Remember that cake on Harmony Day?"

Lillian smiled. "I still have most of it in the fridge. Why? Oh, it was delicious, by the way."

Ash closed his eyes for a few seconds. "It was Cam's."

Lillian froze. Her smile slipped a little. "Oh, was it? I guess I made a mistake… I should thank him for his consideration."

She got her stuff as Ash helplessly stared after her. When she was a few steps away from the door, she looked back. Her smile was sad now. "I… really thought it was from you."

Life sucked.

As the sun started setting, Ash sat up and stretched. Hiro smiled at him as he changed the bandage. "Are you feeling better?" Ash nodded. Hiro deposited the used bandage. Looking him over, Ash noticed that although he had a baby face, he had to be at least eighteen.

"Can I go outside? For, you know, fresh air."

Hiro tapped his finger on his mouth. "Can you stand?"

"Well, I feel better."

It wasn't exactly an answer, but Hiro held up one finger. "Let me ask Dr. Ayame. Please stay seated until then."

A few minutes later he came down again, nodding his head. Leaning on Hiro for support, Ash got up slowly. Hiro supplied him with crutches, warning him to be careful on his way outside.

Konohana was actually beautiful and not the dump that Mayor Rutger made it out to be. The air was festive like a holiday, the lanterns glowing softly as the sun sank.

He walked around slowly, hobbling on his crutches. An Asian woman with long black hair waved at him gracefully. "I'm Nori. You must be Ash."

He nodded. She smiled as she approached. "I'm glad to see you're okay. You're from Bluebell, but you should visit occasionally. Why, Lillian visits practically every day!" She laughed as she walked into a little house. "It was very nice meeting you, Ash. Come by for tea sometime."

Ash laughed for the first time since the incident. "I'm taking you up for your offer!"

Konohana's villagers were definitely not the monsters that Rutger described them as. He suddenly stopped to wonder how much the mayor exaggerated. Shrugging, he inched slowly toward the entrance. There was a shipping bin like in Bluebell, and a few more houses. A path branched off to another area. Ash peeked in to see a farm with plants growing.

Then he froze when he heard familiar voices.

"If it weren't for you practically killing my sister, I would be living in this village with Akira right now!"

Lillian's voice was loud in the quietness of the fields. Phillip was quieter, sounding less insane. "It wasn't my fault! Besides, Akira's still living."

"Yeah. In the hospital. That's the pit stop before death!"

"I-"

"No. You're a rich boy, a very rich boy. So high above us commoners, yet you made your driver attempt to cut through traffic on a rainy day. That mistake resulted in my sister in the hospital and your driver dead."

"But-"

"Listen to me, Phillip. We went to school together, and I always knew you were a spoiled boy. Let me ask you: what was your driver's name?"

"Umm…"

"Pathetic."

"I'm sorry!"

Lillian's voice was getting shriller by the minute. "Sorry doesn't cut it! If apologies were all it took, we wouldn't need hell!" She started exiting. Ash scrambled around, looking for a place to hide. As she got closer, Ash dove into the bamboo in desperation. A bunny stared at him curiously before hopping away.

"Hey, I think I remember you, little guy…" Ash whispered to the departing bunny. His head was starting to spin again. As soon as he was sure Lillian was gone, he got up painfully and ran/limped back to the clinic with his crutches, collapsing on the bed as Hiro stared down in horror, calling for Dr. Ayame.

* * *

><p>"Ash, Ash, Ash… what will we do with you?" Dr. Ayame shook her head as she removed excess leaves and dirt. Hiro tipped some tea into his mouth, slowly trickling it in. It tasted faintly of mint and some kind of fruit. Ash groaned as the liquid hit his dry throat.<p>

Dr. Ayame clucked her tongue. "You can go run off and play when your injuries are healed. For now, rest in bed. Hiro-kins, go get some extra blankets from the closet."

"Doctor, please do not call me Hiro-kins."

"How come? I think it's cute, kiddo!"

Ash snuggled deeper into the fluffy white pillow. Outside, the moon was starting to rise. Crickets and cicadas created a sort of symphony outside. A few frogs joined, making it that much louder. It was very much starting to get on Ash's nerves.

"Excuse me, but would you lift your head up?" Hiro pushed another pillow into place and let a blanket flutter down. Pouring the rest of the tea into Ash's mouth, he took the cup and went upstairs. It was comfortable, but lonely. He was used to having Cheryl burrow under the sheets on his bed before bedtime.

He was also used to his mother yelling at him to stop waking up in the middle of the night to eat leftovers, but in that condition, he wouldn't be able to walk three feet.

But then again, he might have the energy to take another late-night walk again if he slept for another few hours.

Ash walked past the shipping bin for the second time that day. Or third time, depending on whether being dragged counted as walking. Everyone was asleep, but that didn't stop him from wincing when the crutch scraped across the ground and made a loud sound.

He wasn't really sure why he was awake, or making his way toward the mountain, but his feet moved with a sense of purpose. In fact, he was so bent on moving forward that a stray piece of bamboo nearly took off his head.

The river bubbled quietly, the moonlight making it look silvery. A baby panda sat on the log, seeming to be looking at its reflection. Of course, being a decently large animal, it fell head first into the shallow water. It looked slightly confused. Ash suddenly wished he had a camera.

Up further ahead, he thought he saw a familiar carrot head. Carefully ducking behind a tree, he watched as Phillip sat on a ledge, holding a picnic basket and seeming to be waiting for someone. He checked his watch a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?" Laney appeared, face flushed like she had been running. She sat down, giggling. "I've never been this far into the mountain before."

Phillip opened the basket, pulling out a blanket. Spreading it on the ground carefully, he grinned at Laney. "I brought some sandwiches and stuff. Sorry if it's not enough."

Laney shook her head, pulling out a bag of cookies from her apron. "No, it's fine. I made these without my dad noticing. He would get suspicious, you know?" She sat down on the blanket, daintily nibbling on an egg sandwich. There was silence for a few minutes before Phillip cleared his throat.

"Is this boring? Sorry, I've never done this before."

"Of course not! I'm just glad we can talk for a while. My friends are getting suspicious, though. Apparently someone tipped off to Georgia that I was meeting a guy. I'm surprised that my dad hasn't heard yet!" She laughed, sipping some iced tea.

Ash shifted slightly. The leaves crunched under his feet. Laney started turning her head in his direction, confused. Phillip grabbed Laney and pulled her into a kiss a split second before Laney saw Ash. She looked distracted, forgetting about Ash. She actually looked pretty happy. Too happy, in Ash's opinion.

Phillip's eyes caught Ash's. They stared at each other for a while, Ash from behind a tree, Phillip from his location on the blanket.

For the millionth time in two weeks, Ash was screwed.

Damn Lillian; she was starting to make him lose his head.

* * *

><p>AN

DONE~ :D


	7. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
